megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bandai Wants To Know Your Most Wanted Megaman Figures
The second part of the poll has begun, with the top 10 winners of the last one: vote!! and dont forget to vote for Forte. Second poll The top 10 from the 1st poll, excluding Zero 2nd ver. and Vile as they will have a D-Arts release. Currently in 01:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC): #Mega Man Volnutt - 491 votes #Sigma - 379 votes #Bass - 137 votes #Command Mission X - 132 votes #Proto Man - 92 votes #Ultimate Armor - 81 votes #MegaMan.EXE - 72 votes #Axl - 64 votes #Tron Bonne - 55 votes #Roll Caskett - 27 votes First poll #Mega Man Volnutt - 649 votes #Sigma - 493 votes #Zero 2nd Ver - 392 votes #Bass - 347 votes #Vile - 263 votes #Proto Man - 256 votes #Tron Bonne - 241 votes #Ultimate Armor - 237 votes #MegaMan.EXE - 201 votes #Axl - 187 votes #Command Mission X - 139 votes #Roll Caskett - 131 votes #Mega Man - 120 votes #Iris (Mega Man X4) - 120 votes #Storm Eagle - 103 votes #Barrett - 99 votes #Zero (MMZ) - 96 votes #Magma Dragoon - 92 votes #Bass w/ Treble Fusion - 84 votes #Mega Man X2 armor - 84 votes #Shadow Armor X - 83 votes #Keiji Inafune - 80 votes #Bass.EXE - 80 votes #Teisel Bonne - 79 votes #Mega Man X3 Hyper Gold armor - 74 votes #Zero Black Form - 69 votes #Green Biker Dude - 69 votes #Armor Capsule with Dr. Light - 67 votes #Falcon Armor X - 62 votes #Megaman Zero - 57 votes #Fourth Armor - 54 votes #Alia - 53 votes #Aero - 52 votes #Blade Armor X - 50 votes #Ride Armor for Vile - 47 votes #Fairy Leviathan - 45 votes #Chill Penguin - 45 votes #Ultimate Armor Copy X - 43 votes #Quick Man - 43 votes #Sage Harpuia - 42 votes #Metal Man - 40 votes #Absolute Zero - 39 votes #Rush - 39 votes #Air Man - 38 votes #Gaea Armor - 38 votes #Sting Chameleon - 38 votes #Marino - 37 votes #Splash Woman - 37 votes #Ryuusei no Rockman - 36 votes #Sniper Joe - 36 votes #Gate - 34 votes #Vile V (Vile X8) - 34 votes #Colonel - 32 votes #Ultimate Armor X6 - 32 votes #Snake Man - 31 votes #Armored Armadillo - 29 votes #Dynamo - 29 votes #Spark Mandrill - 28 votes #Fighting Fefnir - 27 votes #Glyde - 26 votes #Roll.EXE - 25 votes #Hidden Phantom - 24 votes #Return X - 23 votes #Sheep Man - 23 votes #ProtoMan.EXE - 23 votes #Duo - 23 votes #Double (X4 both forms) - 22 votes #Shadow Man - 19 votes #Cinnamon - 19 votes #Gemini Man - 18 votes #Layer - 16 votes #Wheel Gator - 16 votes #General - 16 votes #Signas - 15 votes #Icarus/Hermes Armor X - 15 votes #Spider - 15 votes #Terra - 15 votes #Slash Beast - 14 votes #Metool - 14 votes #King - 14 votes #Dr. Doppler - 14 votes #iX - 13 votes #MetalMan.EXE - 13 votes #Zain - 13 votes #Flame Stag - 13 votes #Blizzard Buffalo - 11 votes #Mattrex - 10 votes #Wire Sponge - 10 votes #Chaud (Enzan) - 9 votes #Marty - 9 votes #Blast Hornet - 9 votes #Punk - 8 votes #Slash Man - 8 votes #Epsilon - 7 votes #Sunstar - 7 votes #Pluto - 7 votes #Panter Flauclaws - 6 votes #Redips - 5 votes #Buster Rod G - 5 votes #Break Man - 3 votes :--''Quick'' (u•t) 01:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Forte and Treble!!!! Bandai keeps listening to the poll and now they give us this awesome Forte and Treble figures!!!! link